Page 330
by KaleidoscopeKreation
Summary: In another universe, things might have played out a little differently for Jacob. We take canon back to page 330 of breaking dawn...


**p. 330**

**A/N: Sorry, this is just a really short drabbly fluff-fic I wrote. It is how I think things should have happened, on page 330 of breaking dawn. You don't have to review, please just read – and wonder if maybe, it should have been this way. So, if you will turn your copies of Breaking Dawn to page 330, read that, and then read this... **

***In this fic, Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on Renesmee, he would've just killed her. **

**Jacob's POV:**

I crouched down and tensed, focusing all my rage on the blanket-wrapped bundle just out of my sight. I knew Rosalie could hear my movements, but she ignored me, continuing to rock and coo to the monster in her arms. My rage intensified; she had stolen the child from Bella, letting her bear it, and sacrifice her life. Now that Bella was gone, the child was hers. Maybe this was what she had hoped for all along.

Rosalie cooed again, caught in the moment of stolen motherhood. To me, her voice sounded triumphant and gloating. She didn't care for Bella at all.

And now she, and the monster, would die. I snarled, vibrations shaking my frame, and coiled to make the fatal spring. I saw Rosalie tense, and knew that this was probably the last thing I would ever do. But I didn't care. There was nothing in my life worth living any more-

But suddenly the glass behind me shattered. I whirled around, wondering what new opponent I had, a snarl rising my throat. But then, through the red haze I had not even realised was there until that moment, one voice reached me.

'JACOB!'

It was Leah. She rushed forward, her face streaked with tears, cuts on her hands bleeding even as they healed. She had smashed the window to reach me.

'You CAN'T!' Her voice was full of pure desperation, broken by sobs and volume. 'Don't just throw your life away! You can't _kill _her! Think of Bella. Think of _me!' _

Like a voice from the distance, her words reached me. But their meaning was lost. Bella was dead now. What difference did it make?

'Her memory, Jake! If it was me, and Sam, I would try and do the same, though it would feel the same way! You loved her, Jacob. You have to honour what she would have wanted, if you love her – you can't become a monster.'

This time, the meaning was clearer. The rage and pain began to clear, but even as I began to open my eyes, a new hurt stabbed me. I had been so close – I would have done it if it weren't for Leah.

I stood motionless, Leah's eyes never leaving my face. 'Jacob,' she said, softer this time, 'Stay, for your pack. For Seth. For _me. _I... I need you, Jacob.'

And suddenly, revelation so strong it was almost pain washed over me. How could I have been so blind before?

It was _Leah _who I loved. Leah, who had been there all the time, faced the same obstacles, dealt with the same hurts. We were like two pieces who would not have been right at first, but after being broken and damaged, fit into one perfect whole.

'Leah.' I whispered, seeing her as if for the first time. Slowly, I staggered toward her, away from the baby. I could feel Rosalie's eyes on my back, but I paid them no heed.

'You're right.'

Suddenly, everything seemed so clear. I stepped forward again, so that we were mere inches apart. My fingers trembled as I reached for her hand, but then she found my fingers and twined them with hers. A lone tear ran down her cheek, and I lifted our linked hands and brushed it away.

'Shh, don't cry,' I soothed, and pulled her into my arms. Her burning hot skin against mine felt so right; not cold like Bella's had been. I tilted her face up to mine, and pushed back her mess of tangled hair. Gently I pressed my lips to hers, the kiss so soft and sweet it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

I second later, Leah pulled away, and started to back toward the window, pulling me with her. 'Let's run.' She sounded eager, and her face was full of the light I hadn't seen for years. I hadn't realised how much I had missed it, until I got it back.

I turned back toward Rose and the baby, meeting her shocked gaze easily; everything seemed easy now. 'Tell the others what's happened. We'll probably come back in a day or so.' She just nodded, her confused eyes still flickering from me to Leah.

Then I let Leah tow me out of the smashed window, stepping gracefully onto the lawn outside. It was a beautiful night, the moon turning the clouds around it to silver satin, and the occasional star visible. A light breeze ruffled our hair, and as we began to run, slowly at first, but then faster and faster, it roared in my ears, marking our speed.

A second later, we simultaneously phased, our pace becoming even more rapid. I running faster than I ever had before, matching the smaller grey wolf at my side stride for stride. The trees blurred around us, leaves swirling at the speed of our passage.

But then, a second before all sounds of the house disappeared behind us, I noticed a sound. A frantic, racing beat, so fast it was nearly a vibration. It was... a changing heart.

Involuntarily, my stride faltered, and beside me, Leah's did too. She looked up at me, anxiety in her enormous brown eyes. _Stay with me, _she pleaded mentally, with a low whine. _Please. _

I looked down at her, shocked she could ever doubt me in that way. _Of course. _I trotted forward, and nuzzled her. _Always. _

My happiness was complete. Bella would be alright, she could have her baby and live happily with her husband, and as for me... well, I had Leah. And that was all that mattered.

_I love you. _

I was unsure which of us the thought had come from, but both of us knew it was true. And as we picked up our pace, shooting further into the forest, nothing else occupied either of our minds.

That was how I learnt that you don't need magic, or addiction, to find your true love. Leah and I came together because of what we had shared, and how we could help one another. We didn't just _know, _we had to learn – but once we had, the knowledge was stronger than any other.

I'm glad that I never imprinted – Leah is the one who is right for me, not some girl I never knew. Now I have my Leah, and she has me; we can take it from there. I didn't imprint on her. I just love her more than anything else in the world.

**The End.**

**A/N: So, after comparing those two endings to book II, which did you like better? I know mine will never be as good as SM's original creation, but I hope that it gave you another idea of how it could – how I think it should – have been. Now pleeeaaaaase review and tell me what you thought! You can even flame me telling me how awful it is. Just please review!**

**P.S: Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I didn't spend very long on this fic, so it isn't that good! :)**


End file.
